


You Are My Favorite Place

by starkrogerrs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Mindless Fluff and Projection of Feelings, M/M, Moving In Together, Sam and Bucky are adorable jerks, Sarah Rogers is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkrogerrs/pseuds/starkrogerrs
Summary: "Why are you so nervous?" Steve whispers, ignoring his comment.Tony frowns at him."Oh, I'm sorry,is meeting your boyfriend's parent something you're just supposed to be used to?"In which, Tony meets Sarah for the first time and Steve's just a smitten, dorky boyfriend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	You Are My Favorite Place

Tony's heart is flailing, to put it lightly. He is trembling slightly which is only partly because of the chill. 

The last time he had felt this nervous was when he had to tell his father that he wasn't going to finish one his assigned projects in time. And he'd had every right to be afraid then. Right now, he doesn't know why he feels like his stomach is cementing. 

He exhales deeply and presses the the door bell, hearing the muffled sound of it ringing somewhere in the house. 

A blonde head peeks in through the half ajar door a moment later and then swings open entirely, to reveal a smiling Steve, dressed in a casual white tee and jeans. 

Simple as ever, Tony's boyfriend is a dream. 

"Hey," Steve greets, holding his hand out for Tony, which he gratefully accepts and climbs up the stairs— right into Steve's arms. 

Steve presses a light kiss to his forehead and Tony feels grounded immediately, feeling some of the nervous energy seep out of him. 

Tony closes the door behind him as they amble in, hands still entwined and is immediately hit with a waft of freshly baked bread and vanilla essence. It triggers something inside the back of his head; a memory whose details are fuzzy. He stops in his tracks to drink in his surroundings.

The house is small, smaller than Tony is used to, at least. The walls are a faded blue, a striking contrast from the blinding white walls at his father's place. The furniture belongs in an era long before their birth, but there's a certain harmony in the way that the flowery tapestries hang in the drawing area, the lived in couches and the scraped, vintage tables. It isn't luxury living, but something tells Tony that this house never gets cold. 

"Who is it, sweetie?" a soft voice calls from an adjacent room. A smile tugs at Steve's lips as he pulls Tony behind him, gesturing for him to come along. 

Tony crosses the threshold into a room similar to the drawing area, except, a kitchen stands at one side and on the other— dining table for six. 

Chopping away at the counter is undoubtedly Sarah Rogers, Steve's mother. Steve has the same striking blue eyes and the golden-blonde hair. 

"Hello," Tony says nervously and squeezes Steve's hand which still clasps his for comfort. Steve nudges him reassuringly. 

"Ma, this is Tony," he says, as Sarah sets the knife down and beams at him, eyes sparkling. 

"Oh dear, welcome!" she chirps, rushing over and throwing her arms around him. Two hugs in a day. The Rogers' were really going to spoil him. 

"Um, these are for you," Tony forces a smile when she finally lets go of him, and pushes the flowers into her hands. 

"This is so sweet of you," she says, smiling at him and Wow, Tony thinks, she's beautiful. There's something so gentle about the way she moves and holds herself. Effortlessly elegant and kind to the boot. Yeah, that is her. 

"Stevie's told me so much about you, darling," she adds, moving to bring out a vase from a kitchen shelf and fill it with water. 

Tony hopes he isn't blushing too much and catches Steve looking at him, eyes twinkling with pride. It makes him blush even more. 

"Only good things I hope," Tony says, trying to bring his trademark charm back to his voice. 

Sarah laughs as she places the flowers into the glass vase. 

"I'm pretty sure he's the one spoiling you," she mutters smugly and if Tony wasn't sure before, he definitely likes her now. 

"That, I couldn't vouch against," Tony retorts, moving to help Sarah with the flowers. He's lost some of the nervousness already, feeling the jitters fizzle as Steve takes his hand again. 

Steve feigns dismay and Sarah laughs again, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. 

"The food will be ready in about ten minutes, why don't you boys wait in the drawing room? Sam and Bucky said they'd be here soon."

Steve merely nods, pushing Tony towards the drawing room. 

"Your house is gorgeous," Tony comments as Steve flops down next to him on the couch and throws an arm across his shoulders. 

"Why are you so nervous?" Steve whispers, ignoring his comment. 

Tony frowns at him. 

"I'm sorry, is meeting your boyfriend's parent something you're just supposed to be used to?"

Steve laughs and pecks his cheek warmly. 

"You don't have to be nervous, she'll love you. I can tell she already does." 

"Sweetheart, that's all sweet and stuff but... what if I say something incredibly stupid?" Tony whispers back, shaking his head. 

Steve caresses Tony's cheek with his thumb, smile still wide on his face. 

"She raised two boys with straws for brains, babe. Nothing you can say could possibly make her dislike you," he assures. "Except, maybe, if you told her you hate her son." 

"Oh my. I shouldn't have even come!" Tony mocks and Steve laughs again. 

The bell rings just then and Steve leaps to reach the door. Tony doesn't have to look to figure out who it is, two loud and familiar voices are enough to tell him that Sam and Bucky have arrived. 

"God, I feel like I haven't eaten in years," Sam announces as they settle into the chairs around the dining table. 

The spread on the table is lavish to say the least. Tony doesn't know half of what he is seeing but it smells so ravishing, he can't really wait to dive right in. 

Steve sits on Tony's left and Bucky across him, while Sam sits opposite to Steve. In between Bucky and Tony, sits Sarah, at the head of the table. 

"Now, don't be shy, boys. Dig in," Sarah says, smiling fondly. Tony knows why Steve is the way he is now. Even when they were poor and didn't really have much food (Steve had told Tony about his difficult childhood), Sarah's love kept him full. 

"You don't got to tell me twice," Sam murmurs as he reaches over to the soup and begins pouring himself some. 

Bucky follows suit and Steve offers some bread to Tony, which Tony gratefully accepts. Steve passes him the steak as well, making it less awkward for him. 

"Ugh, they make me sick," Bucky groans and Sarah titters in disagreement. 

"I think it's sweet." 

"Wait until you're all up in Natasha's face in the back of some classroom. Then we'll talk," Sam interjects and Steve and Tony burst into laughter, knowing all too well what he means. 

Bucky punches Sam's arm, going red all over. 

"Who's Natasha?" Sarah asks, trying to bite down the smile that is creeping up her lips as she dives into a piece of bread. 

"Just some girl," Bucky murmurs, shooting daggers at Sam and Steve who are still laughing. 

"Just some girl who Bucky's got the hots for," Sam corrects and Tony swears Bucky would've punched the smirk right off of Sam if Sarah hadn't interrupted. 

"That's enough, Sam. You're making Bucky redder than the steak on his plate."

Steve and Sam roar again, while Bucky stares at Sarah, cheeks flushing. Tony can't help but laugh either. 

"You were supposed to be on my side!"

Tony hasn't laughed at the table like this in years. Lunches and Dinners with Howard weren't half as cheerful. It was why he preferred eating by himself at his lab whenever he was back from college. 

But there is so much warmth here, thawing the cold that has seemed to settle inside of Tony all of these years. There is warmth in the way everyone can't stop laughing around him, in the way that his hand lies entwined with Steve's in his lap, in the delicious food and in Sarah Rogers' kind smile. It is enough and so much more than Tony has ever known, he thinks he might combust.

If Tony had to describe the Rogers' household using only colors, he'd say that every moment spent there was a sunny yellow tinted with a gentle red. 

Once the laughter dies down, the room falls quiet for a while as everyone loses themselves in the food. Tony's not much into eating but he knows how to enjoy a good meal, and this one in particular is. 

"Mrs. Rogers, I've got to say, I'm never going to like anything from the college cafeteria after this," he says, settling back into the chair, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. 

Sarah smiles. "You're welcome over anytime you are in the city, honey. In fact, I'll pack some for you to take along. It won't spoil."

Tony's eyes widen, "That's very kind of you, Mrs. Rogers but I can't-"

"Just accept it and then give it to me, man," Sam mutters and Sarah shakes her head at him, but is clearly amused. 

"I'll be making some for these three anyway, darling," she says, squeezing his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Tony doesn't know what to say except thank her then. He is grateful, he really is but no one, except maybe Jarvis when he was in high-school, had ever packed anything for him. It's a gesture he's long forgotten and doesn't know how to react to. 

They help Sarah clean up after, refusing to listen to her when she says she can manage on her own. 

"Ma, just let us," Steve says and there is no room for argument after that. Tony only watches as Bucky and Steve make her sit down onto the sofa and then go back to help Sam who was doing the dishes but not before Sarah makes them promise to spare Tony at least. 

He settles beside her on the couch then, feeling some of the nervousness seep in again. 

"Your house is beautiful," Tony says, trying to jump right past the awkwardness and help some of his own nervousness. 

Sarah grins at that, "It was a nightmare to run on my income back then but it has always been Steve's home. I couldn't let it go. Not after... Joseph."

Tony can feel the drop in temperature at the mention of Steve’s dad. He had died honorably in the war. "Steve's told me all about his childhood. He's all that he is today because of you," Tony says and means every word. 

Sarah shakes her head and waves her hand. "That boy is my blessing. I wouldn't have the courage to fight our state if it wasn't for him."

Her eyes glaze over then, reminiscing. Tony reaches over and squeezes her hand, feeling sorry. He doesn't know where he gets the confidence from, but he knows it's the only thing to do. 

Sarah dabs her eyes, and turns to him, the smile returning to her face. Tony can see so much of Steve in her.

"Anyway, tell me about you, darling. What do you want to do after college?" 

Tony rubs the palm of his hand. "I'm not entirely sure. I guess I have to take care of my father's company."

Sarah pats his hand. "What do you want to do?" she asks again. 

Tony blinks at her but the answer spills out of his mouth faster than he can think. "I-I- want to build something that'll save the world. I want to always be creating, put my work to good use. I know it sounds a little over the top but.."

Sarah shakes her head and gives his hand a squeeze. "Stevie's told me you're a pretty smart guy. Nothing's too big once you put your heart into it."

Tony is at a loss for words again. How is it that Sarah Rogers can read him like a book? 

Thankfully, the boys troop in just then; Steve falling in between Sarah and Tony and Sam and Bucky on the couch across them. 

"What were you two talking about?" Steve asks, throwing one arm around his mother. 

"I was complaining about you," Tony says nonchalantly and Steve looks between them, eyebrows quirking. 

"You're not taking enough care of him," Sarah chimes in, playing along. "He's miserable, the poor thing."

Steve opens his mouth to reply but Bucky interjects. 

"Objection, Your Honor! Witnesses state that Steve is taking good care of him. More than the required and prescribed care, in fact."

A heartbeat passes before Steve throws a pillow at him while Tony goes beet red and Sam whoops loudly. 

The room dissolves into laughter again. Two hours pass by as they keep sharing stories and amaze a very confused Sarah who can barely keep up with all the boys talking over each other. 

Steve squeezes his hand amidst the chaos then, drawing his attention and nods towards the staircase leading up to the second storey.

Tony understands immediately, feeling a little elated at the thought of seeing Steve's childhood room. Steve excuses the both of them, but not before Sam's thrown him a knowing look and Tony blushes as they climb up the stairs. 

The stairs lead to an aisle, which further leads to three separate rooms. Steve guides him towards the last one. 

"This is it," Steve says, gesturing around the room vaguely before launching himself onto the bed, which rests in a corner of the tiny room.

The room screams Steve. It's painted the same blue as the entire house. A tiny desk is crammed to one side, and the wall against which it rests is lined with sketches and art pieces, a couple of posters, Steve's high school team and some college paraphernalia. 

A tiny cupboard stands beside the desk, chipped away at the edges and is old, much older than Steve. 

"It's nice, real cozy," Tony notes, moving to a tiny window in the wall which is half covered by the cupboard. There really isn't room to move around much. Out the window, Tony can see the lawn and the large oak tree that marks the start of the forest. 

Tony doesn't even realise when Steve comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him flush against his chest. 

"I hope you're enjoying yourself," he mumbles, burying his nose into Tony's neck as Tony leans back into him with a sigh. Even if he has been with Steve in the same room all day, he's missed him. 

"I am. Also, your mom might become my favorite person ever. She's so nice, the house is so nice... I feel like staying here forever."

Tony feels Steve smile against his skin. "This room is too small for the two of us."

Tony hums, reaching behind him to run his hand through Steve's hair. "I'll take the third room."

"No way you're sleeping without me," Steve mutters, nibbling at his ear. 

"Who said anything about sleeping there?" Tony replies and then glances at the bed behind him. "We'll fit if I sleep on top of you."

Steve laughs and kisses his cheek. All of his nervous energy from the morning is gone, and he actually feels comfortable now. Even more so in Steve's arms. 

"I'm serious," Steve murmurs after a beat of silence passes. Tony hums in question. 

"Move in with me."

Tony turns to look at him then, eyes wide, unbelieving. Had he heard him right? "What?"

"Move in with me, back at my apartment in Manhattan," Steve repeats simply. 

"You better not be fucking with me, Rogers," Tony mutters, still shocked, even though he knows Steve isn't heartless enough to pull something like this on him. 

Steve laughs. "Is that a yes?"

"Bucky lives with you, how-"

"Bucky's moving out soon, he hasn't told anyone yet but he is getting his own place." 

"Steve, this is—" Tony can hardly breathe, feeling a surge of love for Steve but also a wave of uncontrollable nausea "—this is huge."

Steve grasps his hands then, a determined look on his face. "I know, I know. But I really, really love you, Tony. I want this." 

Tony would've melted at his words if there weren't a million questions pounding through his head right now. 

"I- we- how?"

"You don't have to give me an answer today. Just, think about it?" Steve asks, eyes round and pleading. 

Even as the questions spin in his mind, Tony knows his answer is yes. He loves Steve, there's nothing that stands bigger than that. Still.. 

"What am I going to tell Dad?" he asks, voice soft. 

"We'll figure something out, babe. We always do."

That is true.

Him and Steve they are just better together. 

"Okay," he breathes shakily, trying to forget the storm in his head and focus on the fact that Steve had just asked him to move in with him. What. 

"Okay. Yes. Let's move in together," he says, finally breaking into a smile. He genuinely grins up at him, feeling adrenaline flood inside him. 

This is like a dream come true. He'd pictured himself waking up next to Steve everyday, pictured coming home to him and melting in his arms after a long day. The prospect of them being together, of having a future together, is enough to lock all anxiety away. 

Steve blinks. "That was fast. Are you sure? I don't want to pressure-"

Tony clamps his mouth shut with his hand, still grinning. "Make up your mind, Rogers. Do you or do you not want me to move in?"

Steve breaks into a smile at that, eyes crinkling at the corners. He nods his head vigorously and only then does Tony take his hand off of his face. 

"I love you," Steve says, pulling Tony close and kissing him. 

It is crazy, it is scary but it is also something that will make the two of them incredibly happy. Then wherever was the question of saying no? 

"I love you too," Tony whispers against his lips, knowing that if Steve was by his side, he could face anything.


End file.
